Mistaken Identity
by greengrl
Summary: Lily finds out James isn't quite the person she thought he was. But does she like or hate the person she discovers beneath the surface?


_**Another new story I found in my old files. Thought I might as well put it up. Not sure if I will carry it on as I think its fairly bland in storyline but I shall see what you readers say in the reviews. Xoxo**_

**Chapter One**

Having had a bucket of water tipped on her as she walked to the great hall that morning was not the best way to start the day in Lily's opinion. She had been walking down the stairs to breakfast when a floating bucket had tipped a bucket of ice cold water on to her previously perfectly straight hair. Her piercing scream and made everyone in the hall look up. She stormed into the hall and screamed the names that everyone knew belonged to the culprits of this prank.

"MARAUDERS!" Her scream made other wince and others laugh. Some first years looked terrified as she walked past them and stormed over to wear four boys were sitting calmly eating breakfast.

"Yes Lily?" Sirius Black, a raven haired heart throb asked her.

"You know fuckin well what I am screaming about Black," Lily said in barely a whisper. He simply smirked and took a bite of his toast.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lilykins. Though I am sure it has something to do with that lovely wet look you are sporting. Nice bra by the way," Sirius said smirking even more and obviously staring at Lily's chest. She was wearing a white school shirt and no robes so when she got wet the shirt had gone see through giving everyone a nice view of her lacy deep purple bra. Lily blushed slightly but didn't let it affect her rant.

"I know it was you. So you can all have a detention and ten points off gryffindor. Don't think I will take your bullshit this year. I am head girl and I plan to make you know it very well." Lily said. She waved her wand in a sweeping movement around her body and her clothes and hair went back to their previous dry state and she flicked her long red hair over her shoulder.

"I think you have forgotten something Lily." James Potter spoke for the first time that morning. "I happen to be headboy and I undo what you just said. You have no proof we did anything." Lily just went red with anger.

"You can't do that!" Lily said.

"I just did Evans. Now run along before your head explodes from anger." James said of storming off Lily leaned in to James.

"You may thinking you are the most fucking clever person on earth. But remember I know better Potter. So if you ever do something like that again. You will regret the day you were born." She then leaned back looked sweetly at James and walked off the her seat letting her very short pleated school skirt swish as she walked.  
Lily sat down and took a deep breathe before reaching for a croissant.

"Morning Lily," Alice Gordon said to her friend smiling. Lily just looked at her and took a large bite out of her croissant. "Come on Lil's it was only a prank and its not like you couldn't fix it in like one second." Alice added trying to calm her friend down.

"Thats not the point and you know it. They are driving me up the fucking wall." Lily said after she had finished chewing.

"Nice language you got there Evans." Alice replied laughing. Lily just smiled sarcasticly as two more of her friends joined them. Jane Lancastor and Frank Longbottom. Frank sat next to Alice giving a peck on the lips. They had been dating a year and were very much in love. James sat next to Lily, taking one look at Lily's red face she turned to Alice.

"Let me guess, Marauder's pranked Lily and she went and had a huge go at them which ended in Potter making a sarcastic comment and Lily showed her talents at swearing at him." Jane said.

"Got it in one." Alice said. Frank just laughed.  
"Just ignore them Lil's, you know its only because you rise to it. If you ignored them they would leave you alone." Frank said.

"Sure they would," Lily said sulking from her friends unsympathetic ways.

"Oh cheer up and eat your croissant. It could be worse, a third year slytherin called Jane a mudblood the other day and Sirius and Remus cursed him until his entire body was covered with boils that can't be removed. Was grosse and heroic at the same time." Alice said. Lily just ignored her still annoyed by her early morning shower.

Lily Evan's was a popular girl in Hogwarts, she had worked her way up and finally become headgirl. However it hadn't all worked out for her when James Potter had become head boy. He was in a group called the marauders who caused mayhem and madness wherever they went and Lily hated this being a good well behaved girl who hated trouble of any kind. Lily and James had never got on especially since the first year when they had first met.

_*Flashback*_

_A young red headed girl boarded the red train with so much excitement she could barely contain herself. She pulled her trunk along looking for empty compartments. Finally she reached the end of the train and there was no compartment full so she entered in the hopes of finding a place._

_"Hi, is it alright if I sit in here?" She asked timidly a little unsure of herself. The group was made up of three boys and two girls._

_"Sure it is sweetheart, why don't you sit by me." This was said by an older boy who looked around 15. _

_"Leave her alone Lestrange, she doesn't need your kind of friendship," A boy who looked Lily's age said, he had raven black hair and a mischievous smile. "Hi I am Sirius Black, and ignore him. He's bad news." The boy introduced himself._

_"You should watch yourself Black. You are way too cocky for a first year. If your family wasn't so dam powerful I might take you down a peg or two."_

_"But you know my family wouldn't stand for it, so you won't." Sirius said a little bitterly. Lily took all this in and sat next to Sirius. _

_"I'm Lily Evans," Lily said sticking her hand out to Sirius who seemed to be the only friendly person in here._

_"Well you know I'm Sirius. This is Lestrange, Avery, Bella and Narcissa," Sirius said pointing them out as he went. The girls giggled to a secret joke and the other boys now ignored her. Lily loked confused and Sirius embarassed._

_"So," Bella the girl Sirius had pointed too asked, "You're muggle born?"_

_"Yes, I suppose I am." Lily said not really getting her point. Bella smirked at this and giggled again with Narcissa. The boys looked annoyed at Lily and Lily just looked even more confused and a little scared. _

_"Come on Lily bring your trunk and lets go find some other first years," Sirius said, Lily immediately relieved to be leaving this hostile room grabbed her trunk and exited the compartment. As soon as the door was closed Sirius spoke._

_"I am so sorry about them, they are all friends of my family, Narcissa and Bella are actually my cousins. Ignore them, we're all from stupid pure blood families and they're all idiots. Please don't think I am like that, cause I'm not." Sirius said._

_"Its okay. I am just glad I have met one nice person." Lily said. She realised now why she had been treated differentely, but she didn't care, she was strong and knew she could ignore stupid remarks from people like that._

_"This looks like a good compartment." Sirius said. It was filled with what looked like first years. they walked in._

_"Hi is it okay if we join you?" Sirius asked._

_"Sure," A boy with light brown hair and a friendly smile replied. Sirius and Lily sat down. The compartment contained three boys and a girl. _

_"Hi I am Alice Gorden," The girl said brightly to Lily._

_"Lily Evans," Lily replied smiling. _

_The group chatted for a while. The other boys introduced themselves as Remus Lupin, Peter Pedigrew and James Potter. They all talked for a while and then they reached Hogwarts and they went up to the school. A huge man greeted them at the entrance and guided them to boats. The boy who had introduced himself at James Potter asked Lily if she minded coming with him in his boat. She agreed, he seemed friendly enough. They floated along nicely chatting until James suddenly shouted._

_"Lily stand up quick theres a huge bug on your seat!" Lily screamed being terrified of insects and James suddenly rocked the boat viscously and Lily went flying into the water. Lily gasped and screamed in anger as she tried to catch her breathe and stop from sinking in her huge school robes. Then she felt something slide over her leg and she was pulled under the water. She struggled and kicked at whatever was holding her and finally a bright flash of light occured and whatever was holding her let go and a huge hand reached in and grabbed her and pulled her into a boat._

_"What the ruddy hell 'appened then eh?" The giant named Hagrid asked._

_"I... he .... argh!" Lily said exasperately looking at James who was laughing his socks of in a different boat. She glared at him with all her might. _

_"You just had a run in with the giant squid deary. You were lucky this time but I wouldn't think again about taking a swim in this lake." Hagrid said. Lily just humphed and sat down. She arrived at the school and a teacher did a drying spell before the ceremony of sorting."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

From that day on Lily Evans had hated James Potter and she refused to ever be civil to him unless a teacher demanded her too. Now with their headships it meant they had to live together! This meant a huge stretch of her patience as her want to kill him was huge. She headed off to her first lesson with a sour mood as today had reminded her of her first meeting with Potter and how much she had been hurt by his mean prank.

She headed to her morning lesson of transfiguration and as she walked her heels clacked on the hard floors. She walked with Frank and Alice as they too took transfiguration. Alice had long dark hair that reached mid back that she had in a pretty braid down her back. She was very tall but Frank was even taller, he was six foot four and could be called gangly but he had a handsome face and nice eyes so it was easy to see what Alice saw in him. Many girls were upset the day Alice snapped him up but it wasn't hard to see Frank adored Alice.

They entered the classroom and they were the first to arrive. The took seats halfway up the room, Alice and Frank sitting in front of Lily. Lily sometimes felt sad that she was left out whilst her friend sat by her boyfriend. But then Lily immediately realised she was feeling sorry for herself and stopped thinking that, she knew it was only because Alice knew Lily was amazing at potions and that Frank needed all the help he could get and Alice was more than happy to help him.

Lily unpacked her books and just as she pulled out the enormous potions textbook she needed for this class she dropped it on the floor making a loud bang. She sighed and bent over the pick it up and when she bent down a pair of legs walked in front of where she was bent down and lent down as well. It was Potter.

"Here, let me." Potter said smiling suspiciously nicely.

"What do you want Potter," Lily said pulling the book out of Potter's hands and putting on the desk in front of her.

"I was wondering if its okay if I sit by you actually." James asked most politely. Lily squinted her eyes at him scrutinising his every move trying to find out the joke in what he was doing.  
"Why?" Lily asked rudely.

"Because every other desk is taken." James said. Lily looked around and indeed the class had filled up and every desk was taken, she looked behind and Sirius and Remus were sitting there, Remus was telling Sirius off for pulling the chair out from under him when he sat down and was rubbing his rear end in an annoyed bruised fashion. Lily sighed. It was clear Potter would have to sit by her otherwise he would have no where to sit. It would be immature of her to suggest he sit on the floor so she just nodded and moved her stuff over. James placed him bag on the floor and pulled out his textbook, already it was covered in immature doodles of naked ladies and rude little poems. Lily looked at James and just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, its not my fault. I leave my book alone with Sirius for five minutes and he turns it into this. What can I say? My friend is an artist." James said smirking. Lily just sighed and ignored him. They sat in silence until the potions teacher Professor Slughorn barged through into the room, his large belly entering before him and his short little legs skipping forward.

"Now, now class. Let us begin. Sorry I am slightly late. Lets crack on shall we. Page 22 of your textbook is the potion for temporary invisibilty. Crack on in your partners, you know where the ingredients are." Slughorn said taking his place at the front of the class.

Lily immediately jumped up to get ingredients. She grabbed the stuff she needed and brought it back to the desk and handed it over to James.

"Chop these roots and get the juice out of this seed pod." Lily ordered to James. James just looked up at her.

"You missed something Lily," James said sighing in a fake disappointed fashion.

"What?" Lily said annoye she checked the book and looked around. She had everything.

"I meant please Lily. Have you no manners?" James said a mock hurt expression.

"Whatever James, if you plan to doss about I suggest you do it somewhere else." Lily said doing what she had told James for him as she had already stripped the bark of a piece of wood from the forbidden forest.

"I have no intention of slacking off. I didn't get headboy by bribing the headmaster you know." James said pouring in the correct amount of swamp water into the potion.

"You could have fooled me. I have never seen you do a decent days work in all our time at Hogwarts," Lily said rudely.

"Then clearly you have not seen me Evans," James said sharply clearly a little annoyed at Lily's comment. Lily felt surprised, usually James put on a fake cheeriness to enrage Lily, never had she seen him generally annoyed. They spent the rest of the lesson not talking but carrying on with the potion. They were finished by halfway through the lesson and took their potion to Slughorn.

"Congratulations you two, you clearly make a good team. Best keep to being partners for the rest of the year eh?" Slughorn said the the pairs great horror.

"No I don't think..." But Lily was cut off.

"Yes splendid. Congratulations Lily by the way on becoming Head girl. I knew you had potential all these years. I could always tell when you came to my little gathering." Slughorn said, James snorted a little laughing inside and Lily blushed. It was well known that Slughorn had his favourites. As Lily excelled in Potions she became one fast and she was invited to what the kids secretly called "The Slug Club."

"Of course you aswell Potter," Slughorn added. "How is your dear grandmother? I saw her at the ball in the summer and she looked well. I told the minister himself, a good friend of mine, that the Potter family are a credit to the wizarding society after all the work you parents did..." Slughorn rambled on but James cut him off.

"Thank you sir, you're too kind. I was wondering if it was okay if me and Lily left now we completed the lessons work, we have heads business. That is if its okay?" James asked hurriedly.

"Yes of course. Off you go." Slughorn said. James then went back to his desk and grabbed him stuff and rushed off out of the classroom without even waiting for Lily. Lily was surprised at James weird actions but instead just went back to the common room that the heads shared to dump her books and do a bit of reading for her next lesson. She got to the front of the heads room, a large painting of a landscape of mountains in scotland or somewhere. She ran her hand down the left hand frame and the painted shook a little and then opened to show the common room to the headed in and looked to see if James was there. He was indeed sitting on a couch in front of the blazing fire.

"James?" Lily called out to him. He didn't turn or answer. "James are you alright?" Lily asked again.

"I'm fine," James said not turning.

"Okay," Lily said thinking he was probably just in a mood and needed to be alone. She walked up to her room and closed the door behind her.

Her room was a large room overlooking the lake. The walls were a nice cream colour with gold and red trimming to suit the gryffindor colours. The bed was the main feature being a four poster of huge preportions. Then with simple wood furniture of a chest, wardrobe and desk the room was set nicely. A door leading off the room went to the bathroom she shared with James. Lily dropped her bag on her desk and went over to the window seat, she sat on it and looked over the grounds. She was very proud to be headgirl, all her work over the years had lead to it. Though sometimes she wondered if all the work and pain she had been through to get to that point was worth it, she had never done a wild thing in her life, she had never done something she wasn't allowed to. She didn't think she was capable to. It made her regret but she knew it was too late and was probably a good thing in the long run.

She loosened her tie and sighed, she loosened her hair, she had put it up when she began potion making and it felt good to be loose again, she ran her hands through it just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lily said and waited for them to come in. It would obviously be James, as he was the only one to live here aswell but it was weird having him knock on her door. He walked in and looked weirdly tired.

"We have to organise patrols and stuff, would it be alright to do it now, I have a free period, do you?" James asked. Lily was shocked by his straight forward way of talking, what had changed since an hour ago?

"Sure, I'll be out in a minute." Lily said and he left. She was confused by his actions, but grabbed a quill and scrolls then left to join him in the common room.

They got through the patrols quickly giving each prefect their assigned patrols every night and ones for themselves. James paired himself with Remus another prefect for his patrols and Lily paired herself with Sarah the sixth year gryffindor prefect who she knew. They finished it quickly and soon enough they were finished and it was time to go to another class.

By lunch Lily was excited about the new year. Her potions and transfiguration lessons had gone well and she felt she would find the work load fine with her duties as head girl. She walked into the main hall at lunch and located her friends. Along with Alice, Jane and Frank sat John and Sophie Witchall. They were twins both in seventh year gryffindor. They were both strangely different, John had very dark brown hair and striking green eyes where as Sophie had bright blonde hair with ice cold blue eyes. But both had the same warm personality and were good friends of Lily and her friends.

"Hi guys," Lily said as she sat. She had spoken to the twins on the train so had heard all their summer news.

"Hey," The twins said at the same time. Everyone was used to them doing this, they couldn't really help it, they were very in tune with each other.

"Hows things?" John asked. He had had a small crush on Lily last year, but now had realised it was like a brothers love and now he just felt protective over his good friend.

"Fine I guess. Lessons were okay. But Potter was being weird today," Lily said making sure no marauder was around to hear, there wasn't.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Well you know we were sitting together in potions?" Lily said.

"Yeah sorry about that," Alice said apologetically.

"Its okay, we argued a bit about Potter's laziness and then he went all moody and quiet. Then when we went to give our potion in we talked to Slughorn then Potter turned all weird and rushed off and then in the common room he was all quiet and then fairly polite later on. I think he's under a spell or something! Potter is _never_ nice to me." Lily said.

"I see." Alice said. "That is odd. Maybe he likes you and only realised it in potions after your little tiff." Lily laughed.

"Yeah right, keep guessing," Lily said.

"What did Slughorn say to him?" Sophie asked reaching for the plate of ham sandwiches and dropping themall over the place, John immediately did a spell and had them cleared up, Sophie was notoriously clumsy and John was used to cleaning up for her.

"Well he congratulated me on headgirl. Then said the same to Potter.... Oh then he asked about his grandmother saying something about a ball in the summer, said something about the potters, James' parents being a credit to all wizrds or something like that." Lily said.

"Ah well there's the hitch." John said. "The ball Sluggy was on about is the annual Potter's summer ball. Held every year for donkeys years."

"So?" Lily asked confused as to its relavence.

"She's muggle born John, she won't know." Sophie said.

"Oh right, sorry Lil's." John said then got on with explaining. "I would have thought you knew this. James' parents died about a year ago."

"Oh," Lily said surprised and shocked. Her immiediate feelings were _poor James. _His actions had never shown that a trauma like that had occured.

"Yeah, they had thrown the ball every year since James' grandfather on his Dads side died about ten years ago. When they died last year whilst doing auror work James was a reck. Everyone thinks the pureblood slytherin families were behind it. But no one can prove it. He was away from school for about three months before Dumbledore convinced him to keep coming to school. Now he doesn't go home at all apparentely. He either stays at Hogwarts or his grandmothers. But the thing about the ball is this is the first year James' parents haven't thrown it and James' grandmother had to do it to keep the tradition going." Now it all reasoned out as to why James was down.

"I thought he went away last year because he went to live in spain or something." Lily said.

"Yeah Sirius spread that rumour, he told me it was cause James didn't want people treating him differentely. Me and Sophie's family are really close to the Potter's though, goes back generations type of thing." John said and Lily nodded.

"I feel awful." Lily said. "I give him such a hard time about stuff and all the time hes been going through that."

"Don't treat him any different, he'll hate it." John said. He knew the marauders from sharing a dorm with them for seven years so Lily agreed.

"I doubt it will be hard to not act normally around him. No doubt a marauder prank will come along my way anytime soon to make me want to kill them all." Lily said dryly and everyone laughed.

"Nah, I hear them talking in the dorm about a slytherin prank, so I think you are off the hook for pranks at them moment Lils." Frank said smiling.

"Lovely." Lily sarcasticly said tucking into some cold pasta salad. Her friends tried to brighten the mood by telling of their days.

"I got bitten by a flobberworm in magical creatures," Frank declared to everyones great amusement.

"But they don't even have teeth!" Alice said laughing.

"Yeah but this one did, I think it was a mutant flobberworm. It must be destroyed!" Frank declared dramatically making everyone chuckle.

"Well I set my charms partner on fire leaving a slightly less than happy singed hufflepuff," John said doing a fake sad face. Everyone cracked up.

"Has anyone had a normal day today?" Lily asked. Everyone shrugged and giggled a bit. Lily just threw her arms up pretending to be exasperated and sighed.

"You guys always know how to cheer me up," Lily said grinning.

"Thats what we're here for," Jane said. They carried on chatting then lunch disappeared and they went off to their next lesson. Lily had charms, she was in the higher class so was in a different class to John. She walked up the changing stairs and suddenly they changed on her. They swung to the left and Lily lost her footing and began to fall down, she didn't scream but gasped as loudly as possibly. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. She felt two strong arms around her though, she felt herself being lifted back to her feet and she opened her eyes.

In front of her stood a handsome blonde haired boy. He smiled and picked up Lily's droppen book bag.

"Thank you," Lily managed to squeak out.

"Its okay. Glad to help a pretty girl," He said charmlingly in a nice deep voice.

"I'm Lily," Lily said introducing herself.

"I know. I have seen you before. I'm Luke. Nice to meet you Lily." Then Luke passed Lily on the stairs as they had now stopped moving. Lily felt a slight flush on her cheeks. She ignored it though and hurried on to her class. She met Alice in her class as Alice also took higher charms, they both wanted to be aurors so took the same courses. Jane was also in this class but she wasn't here yet as she had to go get her book from her dorm. But they saved a seat in front of them for her.

"Alice you would not believe what happened?" Lily declared on sitting down.

"Dumbledore went crazy and turned Filch into a caterpillar then fed him to his owl?" Alice said. Lily gave her a strange look.

"No," Lily replied to her random friend.

"Disappointing." Alice said in a thoughtful voice.

"Anyway," Lily said getting on with her story, "I was walking up the moving staircase and well it moved..."

"Shocking," Alice chipped in, Lily simply ignored her.

"And then I fell. There I was thinking I was plunging to my death when suddenly I was caught. Imagine my surprise when the hottest guy alive is the one to catch me." Lily said.

"Frank caught you?" Alice asked confused.

"No Al' you twit. The hottest guy on earth to me, anyhoo he caught me picked my bag up and introduced himself. He said he knew me. But I have never seen him before. His name was Luke." Lily finished just as Jane plonked herself infront of them.

"Jane, perfect timing. You know everyone alive. Guy, possible seventh year, called Luke. We need details." Alice said.

"Looks? 'Cause there is a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sixth year called Luke, and theres three in our year. Two in Ravenclaw, one in hufflepuff and one in slytherin." Jane reeled off. She looked to Lily for details.

"Tall, blonde hair, looks older so probably a seventh year. Blue eyes, gorgeous..." Lily said dreamily.

"Wel that narrows it down. You are talking about Luke Aramantis, he's a slytherin." Jane said. Just then the half the maruders entered, Sirius and james that is. Sirius had heard the end of the conversation.

"And why would you lovely ladies be discussing that little weed?" Sirius asked.

"Not that its your business or anything Black," Jane said. Sirius just cocked an eyebrow.

"And when did you get so sassy Miss Lancaster?" Sirius said waggling his eyebrows at her in a supposed saucy way. She simply rolled her eyes, whispered something to Lily and Alice and then turned around to her partner, a Ravenclaw called Clara who Jane knew fairly well. The boys sat down the other side of the classroom at the back.

"Its not great that Luke is in Slytherin Lil's." Alice said.

"Why? I don't think its right to judge him on his house. He could be a perfectly nice guy. Its weird I have never seen him around before." Lily said.

"You know slytherins, they keep to their own kind." Alice said. Lily shrugged, she just wanted to see her new crush as soon as possible. She looked over to James to see if he had cheered up, she hadn't forgotten what John had told her. He looked grumpy, but not in a sad way, more an annoyed way. She guessed he was just in a sour mood today, she planned to avoid him as much as possible.

The lesson began with reading the first chapter of their textbook, while the teacher droned on over a chapter both Alice and Lily had already read they passed notes.

_So what do you think I should do? - Lily_

_I don't know, bump into him casually one day and make conversation I guess. - Alice_

_Yeah, I don't know, maybe you're right about the slytherin thing. But he seemed so nice. - Lily_

_  
Then go for it! I can't tell you what to do Lils. But I think you should be careful. - Alice_

_Yeah you're right. Have you seen Potter? he looks in an even worse mood than earlier. I wonder whats stuck up his ass. - Lily_

_Did Miss head girl just write ASS?! I am shocked. Surely you should say bottom or something equally less rude than ass. - Alice_

_Shut it. Or I'll give you detention. - Lily_

_Yeah right. You love me too much. - Alice_

_Yeah whatever. I am bored. Can't wait for this lesson to be over. Then I get to go back to my swish new common room and sit in my private room on my huge bed.... - Lily_

_Are you trying to make me jealous? Cus its working. Frank asked me to meet him tonight... after hours. Wonder what he could want. He he. - Alice_

_I don't want to know. What you and Frank do is your own business. But I didn't know you had gone that far. - Lily_

_We haven't. Almost but not quite. Maybe tonight is the night. - Alice_

_Be careful. But I know you're sensible. - Lily _

_I will. Best stop sending notes. I think the prof is onto us. - Alice_

"Seemed like you worked hard that lesson," Jane said afterwards laughing. Alice and Lily smirked.

"Yeah we did, we were taking notes," Lily said innocentely.

"Sure you were." Jane said.

"I have to go to my common room and do some work. See you at dinner." Lily said.

"Laters," Alice and Jane said in unison.

Lily headed to the common room watching her step. Since her almost fall she was parannoyed that she was going to fall to her death on a trick stair and moving staircase. Whilst on her way she kept an open eye for Luke, but through the masses of students moving towards various parts of the castle she didn't see him. She wondered why she had taken this sudden attraction for him. She simply blamed her love of romance. Him saving her from falling goes under the category of him being her knight in shining armour, she loved that kind of thing. She reached the front of the common room and did the ritual of rubbing the frame to open it. She walked in and James was not there yet, she sighed. She was glad to avoid whatever bad mood he was in. She walked through the common room. having only been there a couple days she hadn't eally taken the time to look around. There was a sitting area with a couple couches and seats placed around the fire. Then there was a wall of books, she would surely take a closer look at them another time, she loved books more than anything. The rest of the common room was made up of old paintings or big windows overlooking the grounds. She sighed, it was a beautiful place to live, a nice change from her home.

She walked up to her room and pulled some clothes out of the wardrobe, she didn't have many clothes, she wasn't poor, she could afford them. But she never wanted to have more than she needed. She pulled a plain white tshirt out and some skinny jeans. She liked plain clothes which drew little attention to her. What she didn't realise was whatever she did she stood out, with her vibrant red hair and sparkling green eyes. She slipped some cute purple ballet type pump shoes on and pulled her hair into a cute messy bun at the base of her neck. She liked how she could wear her own clothes to dinner. She tired of the uniform with its restriction, it was uncomfortable and Lily always felt like a clone in it.

She headed out her door grabbing some parchment and a quill and ink with her so she could make some lists of things she needed to do whilst she ate. As headgirl she had many duties and she planned to balance her time well. She wondered how James planned to do it with quidditch captain, head boy, and just normal school work. She lost him from her mind though as she entered the hall after a walk through the school. She knew a few shortcuts and it didn't take long.

"Hey party people," Jane said as she sat with Lily and her friends at the gryffindor table.

"Hey trouble," Lily said sounding like a mother.

"You sound just like my mum Lils." Jane said.

"Good, I like your mum," Lily said grinning, Jane just rolled her eyes, she didn't get on well with her mother, her strict rules didn't fit into Jane's sometimes wilder side.

"So," Alice said. "Have we any plans for the weekend?"

"What could we do? Hogsmeade isn't on." Jane said.

"Sorry, I will get James or help me organise times," Lily said adding it to her already mounting list that she had worked on from sitting.

"Cool, are we having a ball this term?" Alice asked.

"I don't know yet," Lily said blowing a piece of hair from her face. "I haven't really had time to think about it."

"No worries Lils. I can help though if you do decide to throw one. You know I like a bit of party planning." Alice said. She did indeed like a party, she had thrown one in the summer and it had been fairly wild, even Lily had let go a bit. But now she was back in school and that kind of behaviour didn't fit into how Lily did things there.

"I don't think your kind of party would be what I was looking for in the ball Al'." Lily said.

"Awww. I'll make it good. Let me write up ideas and stuff and you can decide what we do and I will just sort the finer details." Alice said.

"Fine, fine. Its way too early in the term to worry about these things. Did you know I had to patrol three times a week?" Lily said.

"Bummer," John said sympathetically.

"You know you're extastic about patrolling with me Lils." James said as he passed by where Lily sat as he had overheard.

"One, No I am not. Two, I am not even patrolling with you, I am patrolling with Sarah in Ravenclaw." Lily said rudely not even looking up from her paper.

"Ah, but you are so wrong. The rule is heads patrol together, Mcgonnagal just told me. So lucky us, we get to spent six hours a week together," James said with a cheeky wink before joining his friends and grinning like a child who had got away with stealing a cookie. Lily scowled.

"My day just got a whole lot worse." She said.

"Cheer up Lils. You are head girl. You get to take points off greasy Snape. What could be better?" Frank said glaring over at the slytherin who always made less than pleasant comments about the muggleborn members of Hogwarts.

"Yeah I know," Lily said smiling brightely. She had just spotted Luke and her day brightened up considerably.

"Alice," Lily whispered quietly to her friend.

"Yes!" Alice whispered back in a comicly loud manner.

"Sh. That guy over there sitting two down from Snape next to the girl with black hair and a mustache to match. Thats Luke," Lily said. Alice subtely looked over and then back at Lily.

"He's hot," Alice whispered more quietly back.

"I know," Lily replied.

"And the mustache girl. Thats Bellatrix Black. Sirius' cousin." Alice said.

"No way. I never knew he had slytherin relitives." Lily said quietly. She didn't want Sirius to hear. He was only three seats down from where Alice was sitting. He was chatting to John who was next to Frank though so he was suitably distracted.

"Where have you been Lils? ALL of Sirius' relatives are in Slytherin." Alice said.

"I never knew," Lily said.

"Yeah Sirius is the first in his family to be put in Gryffindor, hes like the shame on the family." Alice said. "His parents disowned him last year and James insisted he moved in with him."

"Oh," Lily was surprised at the last part. She kept learning new things about James that shocked her. How could the most annoying guy on earth come to do nice things like that.

"Yeah, you wouldn't think to look at him that he was so troubled would you?" Alice said looking at him.

"Yeah you would just think he was a fine piece of ass." Jane interrupted from Lily's other side. She had overheard the conversation and butted in.

"Jane!" Lily declared.

"What? He may be an ass but doesn't mean he can't have a nice one!" Jane said laughing. The other two laughed at their friend.

"So Janey has a little crushey wushey on Sirius Black." Alice said mockingly.

"Shut up. He might over hear and believe the stupid crap you just blurted out. I don't like Sirius. Remus however is a different matter," Jane said smirking naughtily. Her friends raised their eyebrows high and Jane giggled at their amusing poses.

"You fancy Remus?" Sophie suddenly added shocked. Jane laughed.

"Clearly this is going to get round quickly." Jane said.

"Nah, you know it stays with us," Sophie said.


End file.
